


Perfect

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the circumstances, their encounters are always perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

There were hands on hips and hands in hair and lips on collarbones and moans echoing around the office after hours one night in the middle of the week when they should have been home having dinner with their wives.

But they weren’t. They were here, grinding against each other furiously, ignoring the buzzing of their phones in their discarded pants and the feelings of guilt pushing at the backs of their minds.

Sometimes when you’re with someone, you wish things; wish his beard was less scratchy, wish her hair was tied back, wish they had bigger tits or longer legs or a firmer ass.

It was never like that when they were together. his dark hair was long enough to wrap his fist in, his collarbone stuck out just the right amount for biting, the office was just light enough to see his tattoos and share glances but just dark enough to hide flaws and forget where they were.

It didn’t happen too often or not often enough. Neither of them was into penetration and that was okay; making out on the couch ending in frotting was enough. It didn’t happen too quickly or too slowly, both men had the same amount of stamina and always wanted to finish together.

The moans turned into pants as they grew close and the one on top reached between them to grip both cocks together, and they grunted as they both came, semen landing on their bellies and smearing together as they collapsed into a heap.

They laid together for a moment, feeling each other’s hearts slow down and their breaths even out, before the one on top lifted his head to stare at the other and smile.

"Same time next week, Ryan?" he chuckled.

"Of course, Geoff," he rumbled back.

And it was perfect.


End file.
